Never again
by That Kid Named Flex
Summary: Never forget those who matter most, and never let them think that they don't matter to you.


"Twilight! Open up this instant!" Rarity yelled from the outside the door to Twilights shiny castle. "Are you going open this door or am I going to have to break in?!"

Twilights ears perked up at the sound and dropped the book she was reading. She thought she heard something a little while ago, but was too into what she was reading. She lost her place when she dropped it to go check the door, but she told herself she'd find it again, for there were other matters to attend to.

Her castle was fairly big, but it was like a small storage house compared to the other castles. Big enough to not hear some noises, but it was very quiet, so Twilight could hear the knocking (or banging) resonate throughout the castle hallways and into her library.

Twilight transitioned her walk to more of a steady jog when she started to recognize the voice that was knocking at the door and demanding to be let in, but still wasn't sure who it was. Her suspicions were confirmed, as she opened the door to a very flustered looking white unicorn who was glaring at her with a slight squint.

"Hi Rarity," she asked, but Twilight knew that look. Something was not okay with the mare with the white coat of fur. "I haven't seen you in awhile." She said.

She felt something weird in her stomach when she asked that, but ignored the feeling for now.

Oho it's been awhile alright," she replied under her breath.

"Is something the matter? She asked.

"Something is very the matter, Twilight Sparkle." she spoke, as she waltzed into Twilights humble abode. Twilight always encouraged her friends to walk in her house without permission while she was home, but still appreciated it when they knocked or asked to come in. Rarity was always one to obey the "ask first" rule, so it threw Twilight off when she just marched right in. "You should already know what I've come to discuss with you."

Rarity walked in and proceeded to pace back and forth in a line for a bit while a quizzical Twilight studied her, trying to determine what might be wrong.

"Care to tell me what's wrong then?" Twilight asked flatly. You seem pretty upset about something."

"Oh I think you know good well what's wrong Miss Sparkle! Don't play the **dumb innocent pony** game with me." she said, continuing her glare.

Twilight almost stuttered on her first few words because of Rarity's sudden outburst.

"Rarity, I don't know what you're talking about." She said, a bit annoyed, because she knew how Rarity was in these situations.

"You don't know huh?" Rarity mocked, turning to face Twilight. That's surprising. I know you could be oblivious sometimes, but this is just ridiculous Twilight," said Rarity.

Twilight's feeling of annoyance turned into one of suspicion.

"Just tell me what's wrong Rarity, please. I wanna help you get through, whatever this is," said Twilight.

"Oh, but that would be too simple my dear," she said with almost a whisper. "You're a smart mare Twilight, I'm suuure you can figure this one out. A little oblivious to obvious things, but you're smart."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Asked a now slightly insulted Twilight, anxious for an answer.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. It's however you interpret it."

Twilight noticed her lack of using the word "darling". Twilight knew something was wrong, and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Rarity, you're not making any sense here. Why don't we go sit down somewhere and discuss what's bothering you so much?' she asked as she extended a hoof to Rarity with a concerned smile, but instead of being met with another hoof, it was met with a glare.

"Wow, you think it's that easy huh?" she asked as she shoved away her hoof, much to Twilights confusion. "I shan't be going anywhere with you Ms. Sparkle." She stated, stomping her hoof down.

"Rarity, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Maybe if you started trying to explain to me what the problem is-

"I shouldn't be explaining anything. If anyone owes me an explanation, it's you." She exclaimed.

"I can't give an explanation for anything unless you tell me wha-ACK! Ow!" Twilight shouted as a small rock hit her in the head, right below her horn.

"Did you just throw a rock at me?!" she asked, growing slightly impatient and annoyed at how foalish she was acting.

"Hm? Me? I don't know what you're talking about." She said with smug grin, slightly turned away from her.

"Rarity, why are you being like this. What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Twilight." She said, staring blankly at the puzzled Alicorn.

"You storming through my front door and throwing a rock at me doesn't sound like nothing is wrong." She replied, still ignoring the open door to the castle, and starting to wonder if Rarity brought that rock along just to throw at her, because she knew damn well that there weren't any rocks like that out here. Rarity walked a little past Twilight and stopped.

"I'm just curious Twilight, do you remember the last time we hung out?" she asked, staring at Twilight like teacher that is getting ready to scold a foal acting up in class, and Twilight was the foal.

Twilight raised a hoof to answer, but put it back down when she realized that she couldn't remember. This made her cringe a little.

"How about an easier question? When was the last time we even had a decent conversation?" she asked, giving the mare a glare that would make Fluttershy proud.

Twilight panicked a little. She really couldn't remember the last time they had gotten together. She started to feel like jerk for not keeping up with Rarity. She continued to speak.

"Is that question too hard for your little brain Twilight?" she said, earning a look of disbelief from Twilight.

"You know why you probably can't remember?" she asked with a raised eyebrow that only Applejack could perform so well.

Twilight began to speak, but once again, couldn't find the right words.

"I would just like to take a guess and say it's because it's been almost a month, and a half …since we've hung out.

Twilight felt her heart drop. Hard. It felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach, which was then kicked back up into her chest.

"Are you just too good for me now? Is that it? Are you to that point where you can't even talk to someone like me? You're probably fooling around with some of those stallions now aren't you? With your new status, all of those stallions are probably drooling at the thought of taking you home with them."

Twilight began to get a little upset. She felt extremely bad for not talking to her for so long and she deserved every bit of what Rarity was giving her, but a small bubble of rage began to build up inside of her.

"Rarity, you know I would never do that, that's not the kind of mare I am," she said with slight defiance.

"Then what kind are you Twilight?" replied Rarity almost instantly.

"Rarity please, just let me explain."

"Explain? How are you going to explain this Twilight? You don't talk to me for almost two months and now you want to talk things through as soon as I come walking up?" she said, anger seething from her mouth.

"Gee, I wonder how l long it would've taken you to realize I was gone."

"Rarity…." Twilight began.

I could've been kidnapped Twilight! Or worse! And it seems like you wouldn't have known unless someone came to you and told you that I had been missing."

"Seriously Twilight, have you always been this absent minded?"

Twilight was hurt by what she said, but couldn't help but get just a little angry.

"Rarity what has gotten into you?" Twilight asked, growing ever so agitated. "I'm trying to explain myself, but you won't let me. I can understand that you're upset, but there's no need for name calling and sly remarks!" Twilight thought she deserved all of it, but her personal pride wouldn't allow anymore insulting.

"You dare ask what's gotten into me? Don't ask what's gotten into me Twilight Sparkle!" she yelled back in response. What's gotten into you? Not talking to me for weeks, never stopping by to visit me, but I see you all the time hanging out with all of our other friends."

"You and Applejack walking and talking in the market, you and Pinkie Pie hanging out in front of Sugar Cube Corner. Even you and Fluttershy went to the spa together. The Spa Twilight! And do you know how I know that you two went to the spa?" Rarity continued to speak, although she was almost out of breath.

"Because I went to visit her, and we talked, like **good** friends do."

That remark caught Twilight off guard.

If you were ignoring everyone and had a reason for it, I would've been able to wrap my head around that. Heck, even if you had a reason for ignoring me that I knew about, I would've been able to understand, and if you had a reason, I would've expected you to confront me about it eventually, but not until I showed up at your front door weeks later.

Twilight stood frozen, not knowing what to say. All of her anger instantly vanished.

"Not to mention that Starlight Glimmer that you're always with. I know she lives with you, but it's almost like you too are dating all of a sudden. I see the way you two hug and look at each other."

"Rarity I-"Twilight started.

"I'm not finished!" Rarity interrupted, making Twilight motion back a bit.

"Even Spike has been communicating with me lately. Not that I necessarily miss him fawning over me, but it made me think something was wrong when I opened my door to find Spike, and a missing Princess of Friendship.

Rarity was aware that she could have stopped at any time, but was too far into the moment, and she had Twilights full attention.

"I even tried to visit you on some days. You were either not at home, or just told me you were too busy with other things. I just shook if off since you're a princess now and you have a lot of responsibilities and tried to understand that you're just not as free as you used to be, but I don't even see you anymore."

"You don't have to tell me everything Twilight, but it hurts so much when you forget that I exist."

Twilight had to butt in.

"N-no Rarity, I never forgot about you, I-I just-"

"Just what!?" Rarity yelled, making Twilight shrink back.

"We used to talk multiple times a week, but that didn't stop you from- and-and now it's like I don't exist anymore." She said, as her voice began to lower a bit.

"Did I do something, or am I just boring, too boring and uninteresting to hang out with the new princess of Equestria?" she questioned, still angry, but there was a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"You could've just told me I was boring or something, I would've understood. Or have you just outgrown me or something?" She thought she was done, but something made her utter more words.

"You really think I would've just come over and act like nothing happened? Almost two months Twilight? Are you serious? We were supposed to be close," she dragged on.

"Not even a ""Oh hey Rarity, how are you doing? Just stopping by to visit one of my closest friends, cause I wouldn't want to do something like ignore you for weeks on end and make you feel like you were a horrible pony and something was wrong with you."" Some princess of friendship you turned out to be." She gasped a little when she realized everything she just said. She felt like she overreacted.

Rarity had said a lot of things, but this one took Twilight by surprise. She was truly taken aback by what Rarity had just said. Twilight was shocked as thoughts began to fly around in her head. She couldn't gather her thoughts, let alone come up with some words that would make Rarity feel better. How would she even start? "Oh hey Rarity, sorry for what seemed like me purposely avoiding you for weeks. Can we be friends again?"

It wasn't gonna be that easy. She really messed up this time. She could never get tired of looking at Rarity. She almost couldn't believe that she thought that she was growing tired of her. Those words seemed like blasphemy. She was truly a stunning sight to behold. Anyone, mare, stallion, griffon, or even dragon would be lucky to have her to themselves.

Had it really been that long since they've even spoken to each other? How could she not have noticed? Rarity was one of her best friends in the world. Why would she just ignore her for some long? How could she just ignore her for so long. She was right though. Just yesterday she was flying with Rainbow Dash across Ponyville because she wanted to do more research on the clouds and how pegasi handled them. If she had known it had been awhile, she would've skipped that little venture to go spend some time with Rarity.

In a way, Rarity seemed closer to her than anyone else. She loved all her friends equally, but she just felt differently about Rarity, she had a certain air about her, so it shocked her when she realized that it had in fact been almost a month and a half since they last spoke.

As Rarity stared at Twilight waiting for some kind of response, she started to blush madly. She didn't realize how hard she had just gone off on Twilight, or the fact that she just poured out every thought in her head to her lavender friend. She only meant to ask why Twilight hadn't spoken to her in so long, but something deep inside her demanded her to start talking and forbid her to stop.

She kept trying to tell herself that she deserved it for not communicating with her in some way for a little over a month. No, no way someone like Twilight deserved it, right? Deserved it or not, she couldn't believe that she just exploded on Twilight like that. Poor innocent, nice, adorably dorky, shy, smart and beautiful Twilight, and she just verbally attacked her. Why was she saying all those things about her?

It would be more understandable if she was drunk, because she'd have almost somewhat of an excuse, but she was completely sober.

The hurt look that Twilight gave her made her feel guilty to the point that it was making her heart ache. Her face grew hot with embarrassment as she tried to say something, but Twilight was making a move. Twilight slowly closed the door weakly with her magic while still staring at Rarity, mouth slightly agape.

Rarity was afraid that she had went too far, fearing what Twilight might say back to her, but was instead met with a sniffling Twilight who looked like she was trying her best to not even tear up. Twilight blinked rapidly while looking Rarity up and down. Rarity couldn't take the suspense and broke the silence that she felt had lasted for hours.

"Twilight…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I-I overreacted. I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking straight, I was just angry, and I-I.." she stammered, not knowing what else to say.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, and then started again.

"No, I'm sorry Rarity, I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't do it intentionally, I swear," she said, choking back just a few tears, but was determined not to cry for something that was her fault. She was not a foal. She turned from Rarity to look at the floor.

This was just a simple situation that she has dealt with before…but not with one of her closest friends. She just wanted to apologize and hang out with her immediately, but the thought of her causing Rarity to have all this pent up anger and emotional distress upset her deeply.

Now that she thought about it, it really had been a long time since and Rarity hung out. She was beginning to miss everything…..Rarity. Then she started remembering everything that she would've missed about Rarity if she ever did just disappear from her life.

She would miss her beautiful smile, the way she acted, her cute laugh, the way she called her darling in only a way that Rarity can say it. She searched her mind for the last time they actually hung out, but couldn't remember, which made her feel even worse.

What if something **had** happened to Rarity?

What if she really had gone, and Twilight wouldn't have been able to remember the last thing they did, let alone the last they said to each other. She wouldn't even have a proper final memory of her. She can't remember not talking to someone this long, well, not someone like Rarity or her other friends anyways. She even kept up with the princesses every so often.

Rarity was starting to tear up as well. Partly because she had just yelled at one of, if not her best friend. It was something else though. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that seeing the other girls all have Twilight to themselves made her a little bit jealous, and was probably what set her off. It was like everyone one was getting a slice of the cake, but every time she asked for a slice, she was denied it. She didn't mean all of those things, she was just not in her right mind.

Twilight sat down to collect her thoughts, as did Rarity, and also because she was out of breath from all the ranting she had just done.

"Rarity, I don't know what would cause me to forget you like that," she said as her sniffles became more frequent. I had no idea I was making you feel this awful way," she said, as the waterworks began to start.

Now Rarity felt awful. It tore her heart to shreds to see one of her best friends like this, not to mention that she was the one who caused her to be in this emotional state. It wasn't so bad right? It was only a few weeks. At least it wasn't months, or years or anything. She tried reasoning with herself over what she had done. She had done something terrible, just to make herself feel better, but it didn't. She felt terrible, the worst of scum.

"Twilight, please don't cry," Rarity pleaded, as her own mascara started running down her face."

"I-I d-didn't mean to make you feel so insignificant Rarity, like you didn't matter, I really didn't." Twilight quietly sobbed. If only I had known that you'd feel this way, I would've never let you out of my sight for a second.

Rarity reached out to hug her, but stopped, knowing she wasn't worthy of touching Twilight after the things she said to her. All she could do was sit there and watch the tears stream down her face. This felt like a horror show to Rarity. All of her other friends would be ashamed of her, then they'd be the ones ignoring her, but that was the least of her concerns.

Twilight couldn't stop the tears, no matter how hard she fought them. Her, a princess of Equestria, crying like a newborn foal. She was pathetic, and still couldn't figure out why she was crying like this. Was it because of the things that Rarity said, or was it the fact that had forgotten Rarity, and didn't even take into consideration about how that might make her feel. Twilight had forgotten about not talking to her for weeks, but it was because of how it might have made Rarity feel.

The thought of her forgetting any of her friends scared her. Rarity was so important to her. Since when did she become a thought in the back of her mind?

"I deserved everything little thing that you said to me, it's all true. I should have kept in touch with you, like a good friend does. Some friend I am, I wonder why I even have these wings, or the title of princess of friendship. I always do something that's so unfriendly like," she said between sobs.

" _No its not!"_ Thought Rarity.

She was crying a bit harder now, and with every sniffle Rarity almost overcame the urge to not hug.

"I d-don't know if it'll mean anything at this point, but…"

Twilight reached out and gave the alabaster unicorn a tight hug and continued to sob into her shoulder. She was scared of suddenly hugging her in her state, because she knew how Rarity was about her coat, but Twilight couldn't stop sobbing.

"I didn't even consider your feelings. It's no wonder you think I d-on't c-care. Im s-sorry Rarity. I really am. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please understand that I never wanted you to feel this way. I'll never pretend you're not there, I'll give all the attention that you deserve.

Rarity started to cry too at this point. Her mascara running all down her cheeks, as some got onto to Twilight, but Twilight didn't care.

Little did she know, Rarity didn't care, which she found out as Rarity reached out and hugged her back, causing Twilight to cry slightly harder and hug her tightly. Rarity held on just as tightly as she stroked Twilights back. Twilight didn't want to let her go for a second. She didn't want to miss another moment of Rarity. She wanted to make up for all the time she had spent away from her, and she was going to, starting now.

 _To Be Continued….._


End file.
